bensurvivorseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Stick My Neck Out On The Line
Stick My Neck Out On The Line is the sixth episode of Survivor: The Gambia. Story 'Day 16' Jola Having just blindsided Luzon at tribal council, the old-Wolof members on Jola feel pleased with themselves, particularly Harry and Qaz, who both take credit for changing up the game. Despite being saved, Diego continues to feel uneasy in his alliance, believing the fact he is still in the game to be a reason to distrust Qaz (who he feels is becoming too influential over other players). He mentions his newfound alliance with opposing tribe member Simon, giving him hope that moves can be made at a merge. Wolof No confessionals or talking takes place for Wolof, who remain a solid group of four, hoping to get their second win and avoid another tribal council. 'Day 17' (Immunity Challenge) Challenge: Mini-Game Galore Each tribe must select three individuals to take on one of three mini-games. The tribes scores will be put together, with the highest score earning the most points. The tribe/s with the most points wins immunity. Winner: Wolof Both tribes appear badly organised during the challenge, with speculation that Jola's bad management is due to Harry and Qaz purposely trying to lose the immunity challenge. Vanessa noted for Wolof that she was struggling to complete the challenges, with the group agreeing that she should be their member to sit out. The scores for each mini-game are as follows. * For Falldown, both Harry and Diego submit a score for Jola (with Diego's higher score being voided due to their mistake), whilst both Eoin, Snake and Simon submitting a score for Wolof (Simon's score was faulty, and therefore void. Snake's higher score was also void due to their mistake). Between Eoin and Harry, Eoin scores the first point for Wolof. * For Balance, Jola failed to submit a score and received -1 points. For Wolof, both Eoin and Simon submitted a score. As Eoin already had a score counted, his submission was made void. Once again, Simon's score was faulty and couldn't be counted. As a result, Wolof also received -1 points. * For Buzzer, Simon submitted a score for Wolof, whilst once again no score was given for Jola, giving them another -1 points. * The final scores are listed as one point to Wolof, against minus two points for Jola. Therefore, Wolof won immunity from tribal council. 'Day 18' Wolof Simon searches for the Wolof idol after the challenge, which he manages to find. After finding the idol, Simon continues to speak with Diego on the other tribe, wanting to set up an "old school" alliance between the two of them and Vanessa for after the merge. Jola Having lost their second immunity challenge, Qaz and Harry celebrate, feeling as though they have successfully set themselves up strongly for the merge, bringing the numbers equal to 5-5 per original tribe. The Wolof four agree on the target being Ryder, who is in their mind the weakest member of the group, and the least useful moving forward. Sensing danger, Ryder decides to approach Diego to ask about the vote, but isn't given much hope for his future in the game. Playing erratically, Harry decides to tell Sparticus that he wants to flip to the old-Jola side to take out Diego or Qaz. Sparticus recommends Diego, believing Qaz is a potential ally for the merge. At tribal council, the Wolof four stick together again, all casting their votes for weakest tribe member Ryder, whilst Ryder and James vote for Qaz, and Sparticus is left alone in voting Diego. After Ryder leaves, Harry mentions his hopes for a merge, believing the tribal phase of the game to be over. 'Tribal Council' Still In The Running